Japanese Promotional Cards Gallery (Year 6-10)
This page is a gallery for all Japanese promotional cards between Year 6 and Year 10. Year 6 dm-p1-y6.jpg|Balzack, Military Flame God dm-p2-y6.jpg|Olmegas, Military Earth God dm-p3-y6.jpg|Zeek Calibas, the Fuuma Holy Dragon dm-p4-y6.jpg|La Bal Platoon, Red Lotus Guardian dm-p5-y6.jpg|Deepsea Mecha Ganistar dm-p6-y6.jpg|Evil Ways God Kiki dm-p7-y6.jpg|Foreign Ways God Kaikai dm-p8-y6.jpg|Geometeus Infinite Dragon dm-p9-y6.jpg|Geometeus Infinite Dragon dm-p10-y6.jpg|Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core dm-p11-y6.jpg|Geometeus Infinite Dragon dm-p12-y6.jpg|Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core dm-p13-y6.jpg|Geometeus Infinite Dragon dm-p14-y6.jpg|Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core dm-p15-y6.jpg|Totto Pipicchi dm-p16-y6.jpg|Jangaljan, Firespirit Beetle dm-p17-y6.jpg|Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar dm-p18-y6.jpg|Yukigon, Mystical Beast Fairy dm-p19-y6.jpg|Ultimus, Spirit of Divine Law dm-p20-y6.jpg|Aqua Super Emeral dm-p21-y6.jpg|High Speed Racer Paralira dm-p22-y6.jpg|Olgias, Champion of the Evil Fortress dm-p23-y6.jpg|Super Dragon Machine Dolzark dm-p24-y6.jpg|Olgias, Champion of the Evil Fortress dm-p25-y6.jpg|Super Dragon Machine Dolzark dm-p26-y6.jpg|Jet R.E, Brave Vizier dm-p27-y6.jpg|Geometeus Infinite Dragon dm-p28-y6.jpg|Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness dm-p29-y6.jpg|Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage dm-p30-y6.jpg|Icaros, Holy Gaia dm-p31-y6.jpg|Soul Dorji, Supreme Lord of the Sea dm-p32-y6.jpg|Necrodragon Metal Zangilas dm-p33-y6.jpg|Orbital, the Supreme God dm-p34-y6.jpg|Bolshack Dragon dm-p35-y6.jpg|Necrodragon Metal Zangilas dm-p36-y6.jpg|Necrodragon Metal Zangilas dm-p37-y6.jpg|Flamewing Dragon dm-p38-y6.jpg|Bari Bari Miracle dm-p39-y6.jpg|Terradragon Balgazarmas dm-p40-y6.jpg|Qurian dm-p41-y6.jpg|Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon (WINNER Card) dm-p42-y6.jpg|Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon dm-p43-y6.jpg|Sarius, Vizier of Suppression dm-p44-y6.jpg|Lucky Ball dm-p45-y6.jpg|Propeller Mutant dm-p46-y6.jpg|Fuuma Garmagias dm-p47-y6.jpg|Totto Pipicchi dm-p48-y6.jpg|Bolshack Dragon dm-p49-y6.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe dm-p50-y6.jpg|Gonta, the Warrior Savage dm-p51-y6.jpg|Sarius, Vizier of Suppression dm-p52-y6.jpg|Lucky Ball dm-p53-y6.jpg|Propeller Mutant dm-p54-y6.jpg|Fuuma Garmagias dm-p55-y6.jpg|Totto Pipicchi dm-p56-y6.jpg|Bolshack Dragon dm-p57-y6.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe dm-p58-y6.jpg|Gonta, the Warrior Savage Year 7 dm-p1-y7.jpg|Benkei, the Wandering Cloud dm-p2-y7.jpg|Prince Avaraldo, Cavalier of Thunder dm-p3-y7.jpg|Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits dm-p4-y7.jpg|Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor dm-p5-y7.jpg|Ballom, Master of Death dm-p6-y7.jpg|Infinity "Hidden Blade" Dragon dm-p7-y7.jpg|Grand Cross "Iron Cleaver" Dragon dm-p8-y7.jpg|Ivan the 2nd, Demonic Eye Gunman dm-p9-y7.jpg|Todoroki, Ushiwaka Swordsman dm-p10-y7.jpg|Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments dm-p11-y7.jpg|Crimson Ash Lord dm-p12-y7.jpg|Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon dm-p13-y7.jpg|Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon dm-p14-y7.jpg|Gordnov the 5th, Demonic Eyed Death Dragon dm-p15-y7.jpg|Valkyrie "Windbreaker" Dragon dm-p16-y7.jpg|Gordnov the 5th, Demonic Eyed Death Dragon dm-p17-y7.jpg|White, Blastflame Crimson Lord dm-p18-y7.jpg|Urth, Purifying Elemental dm-p19-y7.jpg|Gal Volf, Dark Wolfblade dm-p20-y7.jpg|Ryoma Giant dm-p21-y7.jpg|Velyrika Dragon dm-p22-y7.jpg|Balga Zenigata, Armed Dragon dm-p23-y7.jpg|Gaius, Mystic Light Emperor dm-p24-y7.jpg|Balga Zenigata, Armed Dragon dm-p25-y7.jpg|Gaius, Mystic Light Emperor dm-p26-y7.jpg|Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor dm-p27-y7(sr).jpg|Bucket Bucket, Fairy of the Enduring Snow dm-p27-y7(vr).jpg|Bucket Bucket, Fairy of the Enduring Snow dm-p28-y7.jpg|Elizabeth, Thunder Dragon Princess dm-p29-y7.jpg|Jack Raidou, Battle Dragon dm-p30-y7.jpg|Balga Zenigata, Armed Dragon dm-p31-y7.jpg|La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian dm-p32-y7.jpg|La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian dm-p33-y7.jpg|Bloody Squito dm-p34-y7.jpg|Bloody Squito dm-p35-y7.jpg|Cocco Lupia dm-p36-y7.jpg|Cocco Lupia dm-p37-y7.jpg|Pyrofighter Magnus dm-p38-y7.jpg|Pyrofighter Magnus dm-p39-y7.jpg|Quixotic Hero Swine Snout dm-p40-y7.jpg|Quixotic Hero Swine Snout dm-p41-y7.jpg|Larba Geer, the Immaculate dm-p42-y7.jpg|Larba Geer, the Immaculate dm-p43-y7.jpg|Thrash Crawler dm-p44-y7.jpg|Thrash Crawler dm-p45-y7.jpg|Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter dm-p46-y7.jpg|Osmosis Bullet Soul Skull Hunter dm-p47-y7.jpg|Ballom, Master of Death dm-p48-y7.jpg|Dragon Gear - Zangeki Mach Armor dm-p49-y7.jpg|Death, Destruction God dm-p50-y7.jpg|Bolshack Dragon dm-p51-y7.jpg|Great Ashikaga, Wicked General dm-p52-y7.jpg|Violence "Bolt" Dragon dm-p53-y7.jpg|Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves dm-p54-y7.jpg|Overkill Zero Dragon dm-p55-y7.jpg|Überdragon Bajulaterra dm-p56-y7.jpg|Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments dm-p57-y7.jpg|Flameburn Dragon dm-p58-y7.jpg|Bolpheus Heaven, Holy Super Dragon dm-p59-y7.jpg|Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator dm-p60-y7.jpg|Bolmeteus Steel Dragon (WINNER Card) Year 8 dm-p1-y8.jpg|Bocco Lupia dm-p2-y8.jpg|Überdragon Bolmeteus Crimson dm-p3-y8.jpg|Spiral Moon, the Enlightened dm-p4-y8.jpg|Moora, Emperor of the Gods dm-p5-y8.jpg|Devil Beckham XXX dm-p6-y8.jpg|Suva, Emperor of the Gods dm-p7-y8.jpg|Vishu, Emperor of the Gods dm-p8-y8.jpg|Evolution Burst - Into the Wild dm-p9-y8.jpg|Hero Beckham Z dm-p10-y8.jpg|Überdragon Sunburst NEX dm-p11-y8.jpg|Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech dm-p12-y8.jpg|Miele, Vizier of Lightning dm-p13-y8.jpg|Aqua Guard dm-p14-y8.jpg|Horrid Worm dm-p15-y8.jpg|Spiritual Star Dragon dm-p16-y8.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe dm-p17-y8.jpg|Barkwhip, the Smasher dm-p18-y8.jpg|Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua dm-p19-y8.jpg|Gigappi Ponto dm-p20-y8.jpg|Miele, Vizier of Lightning dm-p21-y8.jpg|Aqua Guard dm-p22-y8.jpg|Horrid Worm dm-p23-y8.jpg|Spiritual Star Dragon dm-p24-y8.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe dm-p25-y8.jpg|Barkwhip, the Smasher dm-p26-y8.jpg|Tajimal, Vizier of Aqua dm-p27-y8.jpg|Gigappi Ponto dm-p28-y8.jpg|Terror Pit dm-p29-y8.jpg|Zack Pichi, Winged Dragon Admiral dm-p30-y8.jpg|Lunar Kuroro dm-p31-y8.jpg|Devil Beckham XXX dm-p32-y8.jpg|Dark Salamandaz, White Tiger Swordsman dm-p33-y8.jpg|Helios Tiga Dragon dm-p34-y8.jpg|Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator dm-p35-y8.jpg|Super Necrodragon Lunarzberg (WINNER Card) dm-p36-y8.jpg|Wiz, White Knight Enlightener dm-p37-y8.jpg|Adge, Emperor of the Gods dm-p38-y8.jpg|Bocco Lupia dm-p39-y8.jpg|Black Lucifer, Sorcerer of Darkness dm-p40-y8.jpg|Mani, Emperor of the Gods dm-p41-y8.jpg|Ana, Emperor of the Gods dm-p42-y8.jpg|Mach Lupia dm-p43-y8.jpg|Balzack, Military Flame God dm-p44-y8.jpg|Olmegas, Military Earth God dm-p45-y8.jpg|Dragon Ultimate God Geki dm-p46-y8.jpg|Dragon Ultimate God Metsu dm-p47-y8.jpg|Bilgias, Hardened Demon of Hellfire dm-p48-y8.jpg|Galaxy Lupia dm-p49-y8.jpg|Bolzard, Super Infinite Dragon dm-p50-y8.jpg|White Knight Spark dm-p51-y8.jpg|Massu Lupia dm-p52-y8.jpg|God Lupia dm-p53-y8.jpg|King Balcry, Demonic Eye Lord dm-p54-y8.jpg|Überdragon Sunburst NEX dm-p55-y8.jpg|Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect dm-p56-y8.jpg|Sanctuary of the Mother dm-p57-y8.jpg|Cerulean Dagger Dragon dm-p58-y8.jpg|Duel Jacker Shou, the Hot-Blooded Commentator dm-p59-y8.jpg|Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits dm-p60-y8.jpg|Bazagazeal Dragon dm-p61-y8.jpg|Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments dm-p62-y8.jpg|Gonta, the Warrior Savage dm-p63-y8.jpg|Cutie Heart dm-p64-y8.jpg|Qurian dm-p65-y8.jpg|Pyrofighter Magnus dm-p66-y8.jpg|Bloody Squito dm-p67-y8.jpg|Terradragon Regarion dm-p68-y8.jpg|Bazagazeal Dragon dm-p69-y8.jpg|Lightning Kid, Spirit of Divine Armaments dm-p70-y8.jpg|Gonta, the Warrior Savage dm-p71-y8.jpg|Cutie Heart dm-p72-y8.jpg|Qurian dm-p73-y8.jpg|Pyrofighter Magnus dm-p74-y8.jpg|Bloody Squito dm-p75-y8.jpg|Terradragon Regarion dm-p76-y8.jpg|Varz Romanov, Dark Lord of Demons dm-p77-y8.jpg|Original Heart, Ancient Blackmoon Fortress dm-p78-y8.jpg|Bloody Shadow, Mystic Light Death Knight dm-p79-y8.jpg|Darkness Romanov, the Enlightened Year 9 dm-p1-y9.jpg|Valkerios Musha Dragon dm-p2-y9.jpg|Bolberg Shingen, Dragon General dm-p3-y9.jpg|Cocco Lupia dm-p4-y9.jpg|Gal Volf, Dark Wolfblade dm-p5-y9.jpg|Valkyrias Musashi, Ultimate Battle Dragon dm-p6-y9.jpg|Duel Jacker Shou, Super Live dm-p7-y9.jpg|Bolshack Yamato Dragon (WINNER Card) dm-p8-y9.jpg|Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits dm-p9-y9.jpg|Dual Belforce, Blastdragon dm-p10-y9.jpg|Hyperspatial Musha Hole dm-p11a-y9.jpg|Bolmeteus "Young Musha" Dragon, Temporal Samurai dm-p11b-y9.jpg|Mobius "Musha" Dragon, the Awakened Army dm-p12a-y9.jpg|Kaiman, Temporal Flower dm-p12b-y9.jpg|Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast dm-p13-y9.jpg|Ballom, Master of Death dm-p14-y9.jpg|Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness dm-p15-y9.jpg|Magma Killerwear, the Explosive dm-p16-y9.jpg|Beetle Moguttan dm-p17-y9.jpg|Flame Shiva Double Cross, Blastdragon dm-p18-y9.jpg|Fuuma Belarita dm-p19-y9.jpg|Musha Lupia dm-p20-y9.jpg|Olgaiza, Dark Demon of the Evil Fortress dm-p21-y9.jpg|Maxval, Electro-Fuuma dm-p22-y9.jpg|Dragon Gear - Sword Flash Legend dm-p23-y9.jpg|Aqua Surfer dm-p24-y9.jpg|Super Necrodragon Lunarzberg dm-p25-y9.jpg|Shinran, the Awakener dm-p26-y9.jpg|Kaiser Wing Dragon dm-p27-y9.jpg|Violence Heaven dm-p28-y9.jpg|Überdragon Valkyrias dm-p29a-y9.jpg|Kill, Temporal Brawler dm-p29b-y9.jpg|Severance, the Awakened Giant dm-p30-y9.jpg|Volcano Fudou, the Twin Blast dm-p31-y9.jpg|Majestic Star, the Electro-Apocalyptic dm-p32-y9.jpg|Valkerios Musha Dragon dm-p33-y9.jpg|Lunar Kuroro dm-p34-y9.jpg|Überdragon Bajulaterra dm-p35-y9.jpg|The Strong Spiral dm-p36-y9.jpg|Hell's Scrapper dm-p37-y9.jpg|Balga Raizou, the Super-Heavenly Nova dm-p38-y9.jpg|Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon (Tornado Chain) dm-p39-y9.jpg|Earth Eternity Gate dm-p40-y9.jpg|Perfect Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon dm-p41a-y9.jpg|Olzekia, Temporal Sword General dm-p41b-y9.jpg|Galactica Olzekia, the Decapitator Awakened dm-p42-y9.jpg|Hannibal Zeta, the Charismatic Annihilator dm-p43-y9.jpg|Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise dm-p44-y9.jpg|Cerulean Dagger Dragon (WINNER Card) dm-p45-y9.jpg|Blazing Tiger, Crimson Lord dm-p46-y9.jpg|Hyperspatial Storm Hole dm-p47a-y9.jpg|Deepsea Yanus, Temporal Warpanther dm-p47b-y9.jpg|Crimson Lord Yanus, Temporal Warpanther dm-p48-y9.jpg|Überdragon Bajula, the 2nd dm-p49-y9.jpg|XENOM, the Reaper Fortress dm-p50-y9.jpg|Kagekiri, Bird of Fire dm-p51-y9.jpg|Lunar Kuroro dm-p52a-y9.jpg|Bolmeteus "Young Musha" Dragon, Temporal Samurai dm-p52b-y9.jpg|Mobius "Musha" Dragon, the Awakened Army dm-p53-y9.jpg|Faerie Life dm-p54-y9.jpg|Galzark, Divine Destruction Dragonmech dm-p55-y9.jpg|Mystic Treasure Chest dm-p56-y9.jpg|Galaxy Cross Aini, Sky Lord Dragonmech dm-p57-y9.jpg|Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon (Tornado Chain) dm-p58-y9.jpg|Ribbity Frog dm-p59-y9.jpg|Aqua Surfer dm-p60-y9.jpg|Aqua Surfer dm-p61-y9.jpg|Hyperspatial Storm Hole dm-p62-y9.jpg|Hyperspatial Romanov Hole dm-p63-y9.jpg|Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast dm-p64-y9.jpg|Soul Calling dm-p65-y9.jpg|Eagle Aini, the Explosive Wing dm-p66a-y9.jpg|Black Ganveet, Temporal Soldier dm-p66b-y9.jpg|Darkness Ganveet, the Assassin Awakened dm-p67-y9.jpg|Tulk SP dm-p68-y9.jpg|Hyperspatial Guard Hole dm-p69-y9.jpg|Huckle Kirin Sawyer, Jungle Governor dm-p70-y9.jpg|Hide and Seek dm-p71-y9.jpg|Pildol, Bird of Fire dm-p72-y9.jpg|Jet R.E, Brave Vizier dm-p73-y9.jpg|Heaven's Gate dm-p74-y9.jpg|Romanov the 1st, Lord of the Demonic Eye dm-p75-y9.jpg|Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor dm-p76-y9.jpg|Sarius, Vizier of Suppression dm-p77-y9.jpg|Aqua Guard dm-p78-y9.jpg|Lucky Ball dm-p79-y9.jpg|Dark Strike, Reaper Beast dm-p80-y9.jpg|Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise dm-p81-y9.jpg|Cocco Lupia dm-p82-y9.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe dm-p83-y9.jpg|Torcon dm-p84-y9.jpg|Sarius, Vizier of Suppression dm-p85-y9.jpg|Aqua Guard dm-p86-y9.jpg|Lucky Ball dm-p87-y9.jpg|Dark Strike, Reaper Beast dm-p88-y9.jpg|Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise dm-p89-y9.jpg|Cocco Lupia dm-p90-y9.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe dm-p91-y9.jpg|Torcon dm-p92-y9.jpg|Hyperspatial Romanov Hole dm-p93-y9.jpg|Crystal Super Paladin dm-p94-y9.jpg|Reppi SP Aini dm-p95-y9.jpg|Bolshack Dragon dm-p96-y9.jpg|GENJI Blaster dm-p97-y9.jpg|Kizuna Blaster dm-p98-y9.jpg|Streaming Tutor dm-p99a-y9.jpg|G Hogan, Temporal Star dm-p99b-y9.jpg|Ocean G Hogan, the Best Awakened Year 10 dm-p1-y10.jpg|Byakko, the Warrior Savage dm-p2-y10.jpg|Super Explosive Duel Fire dm-p3-y10.jpg|Startdash Buster, Divine Hero Mech dm-p4-y10.jpg|Raging Apache Lizard dm-p5-y10.jpg|Gaial Zero (WINNER Card) dm-p6-y10.jpg|Let's Duel Brothers dm-p7-y10.jpg|Black Tiger, the Warrior Savage dm-p8-y10.jpg|Idaten Kid dm-p9-y10.jpg|Terradragon Lightning Rhythm dm-p10a-y10.jpg|Zero Kaiser dm-p10b-y10.jpg|Zero Kaiser (Gaial Violence Dragon, Zero Fighter) dm-p11a-y10.jpg|Shoot Fighter Pippi dm-p11b-y10.jpg|Shoot Fighter Pippi (Gaial Violence Dragon, Zero Fighter) dm-p12-y10.jpg|Hyperspatial Gaial Hole dm-p13-y10.jpg|Gaial Zero dm-p14-y10.jpg|Vice Kaiser Zeta, the Vengeance dm-p15a-y10.jpg|Boost, Crimson Lord dm-p15b-y10.jpg|Boost, Crimson Lord (Gaial King Dragon, Raging Dragon Lord) dm-p16-y10.jpg|Mars Gil Hydra, the Explosive dm-p17-y10.jpg|Miracle Re Born dm-p18-y10.jpg|Nidogiri Dragon dm-p19-y10.jpg|Hyperspatial Vice Hole dm-p20a-y10.jpg|Olzekia, Temporal Sword General dm-p20b-y10.jpg|Galactica Olzekia, the Decapitator Awakened dm-p21-y10.jpg|Gaial Bolshack, Raging Dragon dm-p22-y10.jpg|Aqua Attack dm-p23-y10.jpg|Iron Arm Tribe dm-p24-y10.jpg|Hyperspatial Raiden Hole dm-p25-y10.jpg|Shan Bell, Light Weapon dm-p26-y10.jpg|Death Gate, Gate of Hell dm-p27-y10.jpg|Wrath of God! Valborg Now dm-p28-y10.jpg|GENJI Boy dm-p29-y10.jpg|Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality dm-p30-y10.jpg|Come On Pippi dm-p31-y10.jpg|Jealousy Shan, the Greedy dm-p32a-y10.jpg|Proto Gaial dm-p32b-y10.jpg|Proto Gaial (Gaial Killer Dragon, Gunlord) dm-p33-y10.jpg|Gaial Diez dm-p34-y10.jpg|Hachiko, Jin's Faithful Dog dm-p35-y10.jpg|Faerie Life dm-p36a-y10.jpg|Game On! Kirifuda Family! dm-p36b-y10.jpg|Katta Kirifuda, Curry Bread Master dm-p37a-y10.jpg|Silver Volg dm-p37b-y10.jpg|Silver Volg (Gaial Killer Dragon, Gunlord) dm-p38-y10.jpg|Thrust Sumo, Strongest Yokozuna dm-p39-y10.jpg|Prin Prin, the Eternal dm-p40-y10.jpg|Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress dm-p41-y10.jpg|Leon Diez, the Lion King dm-p42-y10.jpg|Energy Stream (Mode Change Card) dm-p43-y10.jpg|Bronze-Arm Tribe (Mode Change Card) dm-p44-y10.jpg|Heaven's Gate (Mode Change Card) dm-p45-y10.jpg|Levia Than, Flame Dragon Guardian dm-p46-y10.jpg|Let's Duel Brothers dm-p47-y10.jpg|Natural Snare dm-p48-y10.jpg|No Arguments! Onimaru Boy dm-p49-y10.jpg|Death March, Reaper Puppeteer dm-p50-y10.jpg|Ida, the Great Enigma dm-p51-y10.jpg|Miracle Re Born dm-p52-y10.jpg|Quattro Fang, Burning Soul dm-p53-y10.jpg|Gaial Axel dm-p54-y10.jpg|Necrodragon Devolution Category:Gallery Category:Promotional